Orange Unity Treaty
The Orange Unity Treaty, also known as The Citrus Accords, is a miltary and economic bloc between several Orange-sphere alliances. It has succeeded in making the Orange Trading Sphere one of the most econmically and militarily close multi-alliance teams. Text of the Orange Unity Treaty Preamble We the members of the Orange Team come together united by a common bond, to once again promote the ideals we share. The Citrus Accords is established upon the principles of independence. Unless attacked the members shall have freedom to act as they see fit, to the benefit of their respective alliances. The goal of this treaty is to foster the advancement and prosperity of the Orange Team as a peaceful and powerful entity. With The Citrus Accords we hope to create an Orange Team with the necessary strength to maintain its independence, deter aggression and create increasingly more amicable bonds between the great alliances of the Orange Sphere. Article 1: Sovereignty Section I All signatories of this treaty shall remain sovereign, independent entities, as do their respective nations. Section II The Citrus Council will hold no power over a signatory's internal or foreign affairs. Article 2: Non-aggression Section I No recognized member of any signatory may knowingly perform an act of aggression against another signatory. Section II An act of aggression shall be defined as attacking a signatory directly or aiding, encouraging and otherwise provoking an attack upon a signatory by a third party. Section III If a nation is alleged to be in violation of this article, they must immediately cease any and all attacks and offer peace. Reparations to the defender must also be made, to an equal or greater amount of the damages the defender incurred. If peace and full reparations are not offered, the attacker shall be publicly declared a rogue and must immediately be expelled from their respective alliance. Article 3: Intelligence and Espionage Section I Signatories agree to refrain from engaging in any kind of espionage or other intelligence gathering activities against any signatories. They shall also refrain from supporting any such action by other parties. Section II If any signatory possesses information relevant to the well being of any other signatory it is required that the information be shared with that signatory. Section III If any signatory is found to be in violation of this article, the Citrus Council will vote on the possible expulsion of this member. Article 4: War and Aid Section I All signatories have a legal casus belli against any third party which conducts aggression (as defined in Article 2, Section II) against any signatory. Section II Aid can be requested by any signatory. If requested, said aid must be considered through the appropriate channels by all other signatories. Section III Signatories can, but are by no means required to, come to the military defense of another signatory. Section IV If a signatory decides not to pledge aid to another signatory, they must remain militarily neutral in the conflict until it is resolved. Article 5: Establishment of Citrus Free Trade Zone Section I All signatories agree to establish joint Free Trade Zone on neutral forums. Each signatory will have one representative holding admin rights on the Citrus Free Trade Zone forums. Section II All signatories are asked to encourage their members to participate in the Citrus Free Trade Zone. Daily operations of Citrus Free Trade Zone include but are not exclusive to trade searching, tech deals, donation deals or trade circle organization. Article 6: Establishment of Citrus Council Section I The purpose of the Citrus Council shall be to serve as the primary inductor for new Orange Team alliances into this treaty, and to add additional amendments to this treaty. The Citrus Council also reserves the right to expel signatories if they are found in violation of Article 2 or Article 3, or for some other specified reason. Section II Each signatory may appoint up to two officials to serve in the Citrus Council. Section III A signatory may be expelled from this treaty with a vote of no less than 75% of the Citrus Council. Article 7: Admittance Section I This treaty is open to all Orange Team Alliances, provided they agree to be bound by its terms. Section II New signatories may be admitted to this treaty by a unanimous vote from the Citrus Council. Article 8: Amendments Section I New legislation may be added to this treaty after being approved by the Citrus Council with a unanimous vote. Section II Signatories may propose legislation they feel will strengthen this treaty to the Citrus Council for consideration. Article 9: Cancellation and Expiration Section I Any signatory may withdraw at any time from this treaty. After an official and public announcement has been made, and the withdrawing alliance must still obey all parts of this treaty for a period of 120 hours. Section II Should any signatory be expelled from this treaty, all signatories, including the expelled signatory, are still bound to non-aggression as defined in Article 3, Section 2 for a period of 48 hours. Signatories *'Signed for The Confederation of Organized Nations' :Solunsford, 1st Director of Confederation Affairs :Hebrin, 2nd Director of Confederation Affairs :Brother Kane, 3rd Director of Confederation Affairs *'Signed for UNION' :President: Frozen-rpg :Vice President: Czerwony14 :Secretary of Defense:Cadet135 :International Affairs Representative: La Grande-Bretagne :Treasurer: Chaz1049 :Recruitment Officer: Aggbeast1 *'Signed for IRON' :Sister Midnight - Founder and President :Furytear - Secretary of State :The IRON Council *'Signed for R&R' :Gofastleft - President :Mixoux - Secratary of State :The R&R Senate *'Signed for the Orange Defense Network' :Salka Palmir - Secretary General :Soccerbum - Deputy Secretary General :Templar, The Eric, Empirica, Posta0, Yawoo, and Lego2Build - ODN Senate XIII *'Signed for the Orange Protection Alliance' :Shru - President :Joune - Vice President :Nederireland - Minister of Information :Alofwar - General *'Signed for The Order of the Paradox:' :Ski11585, Grandmaster :Ugly Guy, Grand Hospitaller :Saber, Grand Chancellor :DukeWilliam, Grand Inductor :TonytheTiger, Grand Treasurer :GeneralDiTuti, Grand Defender :Punkbob, Councilor At Large *'Signed for the FOK alliance:' :El Jammos - Secretary of Foreign Affairs *'Signed for The Order of Righteous Nations' :bigwoody - Emperor :His Royal Thickness - Regent :KungFuGeek - Regent :Calderone - Minister of Foreign Affairs :El Pilchinator - Minister of Interior Affairs :Geomorph - Minister of War :Tito716 - Minister of Finance :1st Council of TORN - MegaAros, Suryanto Tan, Dark Angel *'Signed for Vanguard' :The Sovereign, Revanche :The Vizier, QTUN :The Sword, Anchova :The Shield, QTanche :The Hammer, Thaliak :The Treasurer, TaintedDefeat :The Scholar, EnYay :The Agent, Pocho *'Signed for the Communist Party of Cybernations' :The General Assembly of the Communist Party of Cybernations *'Signed for the Majestic Order of Orange Nations' :Posta0, Monarch of War :Yawoo, Monarch of Foreign Affairs :Devona, Monarch of Internal Relations :OverlordShrinna, Monarch of Economics :Tator, Monarch of Membership *'Signed for the Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance' :Hawkenstein, Triumvirate :DemonSpawn, Triumvirate :Suthrnboi17, Triumvirate :Dramafreak08, Minister of Foreign Affairs :dglater, Minister of Recruitment :Begovic, Minister of Trade and Finance :Grudgematch, Minister of Internal Affairs *'Signed for the ISSF' :bk, Imperial Chancellor :Duke Lansky, Minister of Tech :Lord Monkey, Secretary of State :Gribs, Minister of Defense :Micheal Malone, Minister of Foreign Affairs External Links * Orange Unity Forums Category: Treaties Category: Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category: Orange Defense Network Category: FOK Category: UNION Category: Orange Protection Alliance Category: Confederation of Organized Nations Category: RnR Category:Alliance groups